Koi no Yume
by YuunaV
Summary: Naruto y Hinata eran hermanos normales, hasta los 10 años cuando sus padres murieron en la sala de emergencia del hospital. Descubre que será de la vida de estos hermanos a partir de ahora, que tienen 16 años.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Según Wikipedia, consiste en la práctica de relaciones sexuales entre individuos relacionados entre sí, bien sea mediante alianza o mediante consanguinidad. Mejor conocido como "Incesto", cuando mantienes una relación amorosa con alguien de tu misma sangre, de tu familia.

Hinata y yo eramos unos niños de apenas 10 años cuando perdimos a nuestros padres, no sabíamos que nos deparaba el futuro, y tampoco queríamos saberlo.

Nunca pensé, que un simple apoyo, llevaría esta relación de buenos hermanos, a algo mas avanzado, algo que a Hinata y a mí, no se nos permitía.

Una relación mas allá de la hermandad.

_Descubre que será de la vida de estos hermanos, ahora que solo se tienen el uno al otro para apoyarse. Acompaña a Hinata y a Naruto en una historia de amor, odio, romance, celos, entre otros._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**Koi no Yume**__._

_Aproximadamente en Enero del 2014._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Si leíste mi perfil, o no lo has leído, te recomiendo que lo hagas para que entiendas el "Aproximadamente en Enero del 2014". Solo tienes que bajar a una parte donde la letra esté en cursiva y en negrita, para que entiendas todo bien. _

_Pero como soy buena y no mala (¿?), te pondré los casos que puse en mi perfil:_

_**-Debo decir que estaré subiendo fics aproximadamente, pero los subiré cuando ya los tenga listos, porque hay veces que me atraso en los capítulos, y como siempre pongo el día en que los subiré, si no lo subo el día acordado, me sentiré mas o menos decepcionada, si se puede decir así, ya que acordé un día, y se supone que ese día es para los lectores.**_

_**-Otra cosa que debo decir, o escribir, como sea. Es que subiré los prólogos de los fics, para hacer como un trailer de lo que será el fic como tal, el summary sera como su nombre lo dice, un mini-resumen de lo que tratará el fic, si ya quieres saber si es interesante o no, deberás entrar a leer lo que ya sería el prólogo.**_

_**-Trataré de poner summary's interesantes, para ver si te animas a entrar al fic y ver el prólogo, ya será tu decisión, si apoyas el fic, o no.**_

_**-Me gustaría que si viste el prólogo, y te gustó, o no, me lo escribas, en un review (creo que es así). Acepto críticas tanto buenas, como malas. Si no te gustó el fic, o quieres que lo haga mejor, déjame un comentario con tu recomendación o con tu consejo.**_

_**-Si al menos leíste el prólogo, y en este caso te haya gustado, aunque sea para ver que estarás leyendo o al menos abriste el fic, aunque sea ponlo en favoritos, o déjame un comentario.**_

_**-Y por último, el prólogo como tal, no sera con diálogos ni nada, sera como de qué tratará el fic aproximadamente, si quieres que mejore mis formas para hacer un prólogo, quiero decir, con diálogos, y con un poco de spoiler de lo que será el fic, como dije en los demás casos, dejame un comentario, a ver si avanzo a medida que voy terminando mas fics, y hago mejor las cosas.**_

_**Se que pido mucho con todas estas cosas, pero me gustaría que no te diera flojera leer, y leyeras los casos anteriores (es decir, lo que puse antes).**_

_Otra cosa que puse es esto:_

_**La fecha exacta de cuando subiré el fic, estará en Enero del 2014. Sé que es mucho tiempo, pero si me dejas un comentario, puedo ponerte en la lista de lectoras/os, para así avisarte el día exacto de cuando se subirá el fic.**_

_**Recuerden que un fic lleva mucho tiempo hacerlo, tener inspiración para hacer un capítulo, hacer capítulos largos para que pueda ser complaciente para los lectores, etc. Es por esto que necesitaré bastante tiempo como para ponerlo hasta Enero. Si en algún caso, lo termino antes, te avisaré rápidamente el día que lo subiré, y puede ser hasta en este mismo mes.**_

_Déjame algún comentario si te gustó el prólogo, y como dije arriba, comenta para ponerte en la lista de lectoras/os, para avisarte con anticipación cuando subiré el fic :3._

_**Gracias por su atención!**_


	2. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1.

-¡No! –Gritaba Hinata desesperada- Me niego a creer esto. Es mentira, ¿verdad?, oye Naruto, es mentira, ¿verdad? –Dijo mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Me partía el corazón verla así, eramos unos niños. Y nuestros padres acababan de morir.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, mientras mi puño fuertemente, oía a Hinata llorar mas fuerte, y ni yo mismo pude controlar mis emociones, me tiré en el piso del hospital a llorar. Ellos ya no estaban, se habian ido. Ya no comerían con nosotros como antes, ya no nos regañarian, ya no nos iban a decir que nos querían, ya no.

Aún recuerdo la fuerza con la que Hinata lloraba mientras me abrazaba, dolía ser abrazado tan fuerte, pero estaba tan mal como ella, que no la aparté de mi ni un segundo.

Solo con 10 años, Hinata y yo quedamos huérfanos.

Tiempo después de que viviéramos por nuestra cuenta, trabajando, estudiando como podíamos, nuestros tíos nos acogieron 3 años despues del accidente, pero ya no era lo mismo.

-¡Naruto! –Oí un grito a lo lejos, que me hacía despertar de mi sueño- ¡Naruto, despierta! Llegaremos tarde y será tu culpa.

Abrí los ojos vagamente, mientras distinguía la figura de mi hermana de piel al lado de mi cama.

-Sí, sí –Me levanté, pasé por su lado, sintiendo su mirada fulminante en mi espalda, y me metí a la ducha, aunque fue un baño bastante rápido, eran las 6:30 a.m. y entrabamos a clase a las 7:00 a.m.

-¡Buenos días! –Saludé a mis tios, que me voltearon a ver amenazantemente. Oh oh…

-¡Buenos días Naruto! ¿Sabes que hora es? –Preguntó mi tía, mientras se distinguía el sarcasmo en el "¡Buenos días!".

-Las… ¿7:00? –Dí una sonrisa tímida, mientras me rascaba la parte detrás de la cabeza.

Sentí a Hinata llegar a mi lado, y mi tío nos dió nuestros desayunos.

-¡Acertaste, ahora vayanse, YA! –Ordenó la tía Tsunade furiosa.

-¡Sí! –Dijimos Hinata y yo al unísono.

Salimos a toda velocidad de la casa.

-¡Nos vamos! –Gritamos cuando ya íbamos por la otra cuadra.

-¡Que les vaya bien! –Escuchamos gritar al tío Haruto con voz adormilada.

Finalmente llegamos al instituto, quedaba a unos 15 minutos, pero hicimos el récord de llegar en 5.

-¡Lo siento, llegamos tarde! –Gritamos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo, mientras nuestros compañeros fijaban su vista en nosotros.

-¿¡Tarde, tarde!? Son las 7:10 a.m. ¿Pueden explicar esto? –Preguntó el profesor de Matemáticas furioso mientras que con el pie derecho golpeaba repetitivamente el piso.

Hinata y yo nos miramos, sonreímos de oreja a oreja, mientras decíamos:

-¡Nos dormimos!

El salón estalló de inmediato en risas, y al profesor parecia que la mandíbula le llegaría al suelo del asombro por nuestra sinceridad.

-Afuera, AHORA –Ordenó.

Hinata y yo nos miramos nuevamente, nos encogimos de hombros y salimos del salón.

-Fue tu culpa –Me acusó Hinata cuando nos sentamos en una banca que estaba afuera, en el pasillo.

-¡Tuya también! –Acusé de vuelta. Intenté parecer ofendido, mientras Hinata me miraba con una expresión divertida.

No faltó un segundo para que estalláramos en carcajadas.

Exhaustos, Hinata y yo llegamos a casa a las 3:00 p.m.

Estaba en mi habitación, cuando escuché que tocaron la puerta 4 veces seguidas, sonreí, me giré y grite un "¡Pasa!". La puerta se abrió dando paso a la cara de mi hermana.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté dulcemente.

-Sabes, Naruto… Estaba pensando…

-¿Sí?

-Aún… ¿Recuerdas ese día? –En su mirada había dolor.

Pronto entendí la indirecta.

-Hina…-

No faltó un segundo para que Hinata estallara en llanto.

-¡Los quiero de vuelta, quiero verlos! Quiero verlos… –Dijo mientras se deslizaba por la puerta quedando agachada.

-Hinata…

Lentamente me acerqué, aún llorando, Hinata era hermosa, siempre lo habia sido. Tenia unos grandes ojos color perla, su pelo era largo, suave y sedoso, con un color entre negro y azul oscuro, con destellos blancos. Y su cara era muy suave.

Cuando estuve frente a ella, me agaché a su altura, y lentamente me acerqué, pasé una mano por detrás de su cabeza, enredando mis dedos en su pelo, y mi otra mano por su espalda. Hinata se aferró a mi con fuerza, pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cuello.

Seguía llorando, y no soportaba verla así, por algo que había pasado hace 6 años.

-Hina, no llores.

-Pero…

-No llores.

-¡Es imposible! Una vez que empiezo a llorar, no puedo parar, ¡Y lo sabes! –Dijo entre hipos de llanto.

-¿Sí?

-Si. –Afirmó, mientras sentía que se aferraba más a mí. Rápidamente recordé ese momento en el hospital hace 6 años.

Me alejé un poco, para verla mejor, al ver que me habia alejado, se alejó ella también.

-¿Naruto? –Preguntó extrañada.

Pero yo no podía pensar en nada más, sólo podía ver su cara, sus ojos, sus… Sus labios.

Esos labios que había querido probar desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lentamente me acerqué, mientras la pegaba mas a la puerta, me miraba sorprendida, ovbiamente, nadie pensaría que tu hermano mayor algún día quisiera besarte.

-No… –Susurró bajo, que tuve que esforzarme para oírla.

-¿Por qué?

-"¿Por qué?" dices… ¡Esto no es correcto!

-Lo sé. –Mis respuestas eran cortas, quizás eso la desesperaba.

-Y si lo sabes por qué…?

-Sólo esta vez.

-No quiero.

-Sólo esta vez, Hina –Noté mi voz desesperada.

-Algo así no hacen los hermanos… –Dijo evitando mi mirada, rápidamente con la mano que estaba detrás de su cabeza, la obligué a mirarme.

-Lo sé. –Otra respuesta corta.

Me miró, y pude notar su sonrojo en las mejillas, aunque sé que yo también lo estaba. Estaba avergonzado, pero en ese momento eso era lo de menos.

-Sólo esta vez… –Murmuró viéndome a los ojos.

Lentamente, me acerqué, mientras unía mis labios con los suyos, sentía que era rápidamente correspondido.

_Fin del Capitulo 1._

_¡Hola, hola! Al fin nos leemos:3. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y si no, déjame una critica constructiva para mejorar! Muchas gracias por leer, y el próximo cap estará disponible el próximo jueves!_


End file.
